


Afraid, Alone, Broken Forever

by Kathendale



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Experimentation, SHIELD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: A king long since thought to be myth has lived for so long without his best friend. When he is captured, can the Avengers save him from abuse?





	Afraid, Alone, Broken Forever

“They’re no longer safe here.” Hiccup said, turning towards Toothless, tears in his eyes.

He rested their foreheads together, blinking back tears of pain.

 

“It-it’s time, bud. Take them home.” Hiccup said, eyes glistening.

Toothless let out a roar, summoning every dragon to his location, before they began the great migration.

 

Toothless hesitated before jumping into the sky. “Goodbye, Toothless.” Hiccup whispered.

 

 

The Hidden World thrived with life.

Baby dragons flocked their mothers, double teaming them.

A king of great age watched on, an expression of contentment on his face.

 

But the other dragons could also sense a great pain within the king.

For a king lived until his successor took his life. And no one had dared try.

 

Not for 10,000 years.

* * *

 

Tony smiled through a mouthful of shawarma.

“Man, I was right, this stuff is great!” He shouted, getting startled looks from the employees.

 

Bruce looked up from his phone, eyes gleaming with excitement.

 

“Have you heard of the place they found? It’s called The Isle of Berk, it’s in an entire Archipelago that hasn’t been touched for thousands of years!”

 

Thor looked up as well, beaming.

“Berk? Why, I had a great great great great great Grandson who was born of the Isle of Berk! His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!”

 

Clint snorted softly. “What a nice name.” Thor shot him a dirty look.

 

“He changed the ways of vikings for centuries to come before they all died out from a mysterious illness.”

 

Bruce looked quite sad at that news. “Did your Grandson die?”

 

He inquired, and Thor’s face became one of sadness as well.

 

“He did, but not because of the plague that killed off the remaining vikings. He died of old age, missing an old friend.” Thor stated quietly.

* * *

 

Toothless landed, wings flapping up a storm of sand in the small cove.

The place where he had met his kindred spirit.

Toothless bowed before an ancient grave.

 

He could not speak, but he conveyed his love and sorrow, celebrating the Great Chieftain's 10,078 birthday.

 

Beneath the ground lay the bones of Chieftain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, aged from millennia of being left to rest.

 

The Chieftain had died at the ripe age of 78, leaving behind a son he had with a woman named Estella Erue, who then became Chieftain in place of his father.

 

The son led until the plague overtook the village, ravaging the small, hidden Archipelago.

Toothless looked up just as a dark shadow engulfed the village.

* * *

“They’re starting to excavate it!” Bruce said, practically vibrating with the need to investigate.

The team had made their way back to Stark Tower, where Stark was beginning plans.

 

Plans to make an Avengers Tower that they could work out of inside Stark Industries. Clint turned on the television.

 

_“And in other news, the excavation of the small Archipelago has began with the Isle of Berk. I- WHAT? This just in, a strange creature has been sighted. Cutting to live footage now!”_

 

The image cut to a strange, black creature.

It appeared to be covering itself, and had a long black tail.

The shadow of the helicopter loomed over it.

 

The creature dropped its wings and glared at the helicopter, baring its teeth angrily.

 _“Holy shit, I think that’s a dragon!”_ Came from the cockpit, and the camera panned over.

 

 _“Impossible, Paxton! They never existed!”_ Someone snapped back.

The television cut back to the news station, the news anchor clearing his throat.

 

Clint shut off the television, gaping in shock. “We need to find that dragon.”

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Toothless roared angrily at the bright light assaulting his enhanced vision.

He reared back, roaring with rage, only to feel a small prick in his neck.

 

The group of agents watched as the black creature was felled by a single tranq dart.

They looked over to Director Fury, who merely shrugged.

 

“Whale tranqs. Quite powerful.” He stated.

“Let’s get this thing loaded up!” He ordered the agents, who instantly moved to obey.

 

Fury watched with a critical eye as the men carefully and strategically strapped the creature down with chains.

 

They were sure to cover its legs and wings and tail the most.

Fury frowned when he looked at the tail.

One part seemed as though it was made of fabric.

 

“Hmm, interesting.” He muttered under his breath, stroking his chin.

The creature let out a weak snarl.

 

Fury smirked darkly. “Let’s begin, gentlemen.” He said to the scientists.


End file.
